Yosemite
|related = Picador Slamvan Custom Bobcat Monster Truck Rancher (HD Universe) |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = yosemite |handlingname = YOSEMITE |textlabelname = YOSEMITE |roadspawn = Yes (GTA San Andreas) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Yosemite is a full-size pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Yosemite is evidently a full-size pickup truck larger in size than Bobcat, resembling a heavy-duty version of a full size pickup (but missing a pair of headlights). Its two-tone color schemes seem inspired by most early 1980s pickups. The vehicle is only capable of seating two. The PS2 and the mobile versions of the Yosemite have a twin-rear axle tire configuration, while the PC version does not. The Yosemite cannot be modified. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Yosemite is now depicted as a medium-sized pickup truck seemingly based on the . In game, the car has a suspension that resembles air-ride suspension. When at a stand still, the truck automatically lowers to the preferred suspension added in the Mod Garages. When in motion, the suspension lifts up to provide a smooth ride without having to worry about being too low to the ground. The truck only seats two, as the previous version of the Yosemite did. The Yosemite is treatened like a muscle car, likely because of the modifications it can have, similar to vehicles like the Rat-Truck and the Slamvan Custom. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Yosemite is powered by a longitudinally-mounted V6 engine with a 2-barrel carburetor. Based on the vehicle's internal statistics, the Yosemite possess superior qualities over most other pickup trucks, (second only to the Picador in terms of performance) with good speed, acceleration, and handling; these attributes were also tested by Rockstar to ascertain the vehicle's performance. In practice, however, the Yosemite is revealed to be one of the heaviest pickup trucks in the game, resulting in severe understeer, less responsive brakes and sluggish acceleration, but still manages to achieve above average top speeds at straightaways. The truck may be useful for off-roading due to its high ground clearance, but its stiff suspension may also prove to be a problem when traversing rough terrain. Even worse is the RWD configuration which is rubbish when in sand terrain. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Yosemite performs differently than the GTA San Andreas iteration, being roughly similar to the Picador and the Slamvan. The good speed and decent acceleration makes the vehicle great for cruising around, but one should avoid obstacles and curbs in general, as the low suspension will disrupt its movement. Any deflated tire would cause the vehicle to scratch the ground, decreasing its speed and acceleration, as wel as chances of getting stuck if the vehicle is stationary (due to the suspension feature). GTA Online Overview Image Gallery Yosemite-GTASA-PS2.jpg|The Yosemite on the PlayStation 2 version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Note the double rear wheels. Yosemite-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Yosemite on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Yosemite can be found almost anywhere in San Andreas. *Sometimes driving around the freeway near the Los Santos Airport will cause them to spawn in traffic. *Commonly found driven in Downtown San Fierro and Juniper Hollow. *Sometimes found driven on the Old Venturas Strip. *Spawns more often when the beach theme cheat is activated. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $485,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia General *The truck is presumably named after the in California, probably as some link to the than the GMC Sierra. * The default radio stations in the Yosemite are **''GTA San Andreas:'' K-DST **''GTA Online:'' TBA ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *On the original PS2 version of the game, the Yosemite had double rear wheels (commonly known as a "dually" configuration). However, despite this, when the player skids or does burnouts with the vehicle, it only leaves single skid marks. Also, the rear wheel hubs does not have enough room for the inner tires, making these pass through the car's underside. **Because of this developer oversight, on subsequent releases of the game on PC and Xbox, the Yosemite has been modified so that it only has single rear wheels. Navigation }} de:Yosemite (SA) es:Yosemite pl:Yosemite ru:Yosemite uk:Yosemite Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse